


Never 'Sam'

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel never calls Sam by his name. There is, however, a reason why.





	Never 'Sam'

 

 **Author’s Note** : And now we have the flip side of the last one posted! Sadly due to time constrictions, this one is really short. I promise I will eventually write out a longer BDSM DomSam/SubGabriel one! Just, not right now.

 

 

 **Prompts Used** :

 

[Gabriel Bingo ](https://gabriel-spn-bingo.tumblr.com/) – Absurd Nicknames

[GMC ](http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/)\- Dialogue: “Spank me.  It’s the only way I learn.”

 

 

** ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts **

****

****

**Never ‘Sam’**

It started as a game. At first, the only reason he did it was to get Sam to notice him, to have those hazel eyes focused on him for even a second. That had been before they got together, before the apocalypse that never was, before Gabriel reached through the cracks of space and time and hauled Sam up through the portal which nearly dragged him down into the cage with Michael and Lucifer. The stunt had almost cost them their lives, but in the end, neither could complain. They won. Gabriel along with Castiel made Raphael understand that the time would come to break Michael and Lucifer out of the cage, but it wasn’t now.

 

With everything settled and freedom on the horizon, Gabriel had looked to the giant of a man beside him, his mouth quirked in a grin. “So Samwise, now that the ring has been tossed into Mordor, what’s the plan? You going to find yourself a nice hobbit and have her pop out thirteen kids or keep trying to save the world?” Sam laughed shaking his head and those eyes, the same ones Gabriel had been so captured with, were filled with joy for the first time since they met.

 

“Samwise? Really? Someday I’m going to figure out how to get you to use my name, Gabriel.”

 

The words that came out of his mouth weren’t what Gabriel had been expecting. **“Spank me. It’s the only way I learn.”** Sam’s eyes widened for a moment before those orbs trailed along Gabriel's form, assessing his vessel. It took all but a second before Sam was leaning into his personal space, his voice lowered while Gabriel remained in place, unable to move while the hunter came closer.

 

“Is that what you’re into, Gabe? Want me to bend you over my knee?”

 

Swallowing, Gabriel nodded, his breath quickening as Sam took yet another step closer. “Do you think you could teach me my lesson, Samster? Think you could make me scream _your_ name?” A large hand grasped his arm, pulling them closer, but the moment was broken as Dean’s voice called out, asking for them both to make their way to the car already. Groaning in disappointment, Gabriel nearly snapped his fingers to turn the Impala fluorescent pink when long fingers wrapped around his own.

 

“Let him celebrate with some drinking at the bar. Once he finds his conquest for the night, we’ll see about turning your ass red, okay?”

 

Unable to do more than nod, Gabriel followed closely behind Sam. The rest of the night was spent with Gabriel trying to come up with any variation of Sam’s name that he could. Samsquatch, Samson, Samtastic, Samshine, Samflower. The only thing he didn’t call him was Sam, not until they found a motel room. Sam kept true to his word, by the end of the night his ass was an almost glowing red, his voice wrecked from screaming out Sam’s name. Thankfully, it was easy for them. One night becoming two, which became a week. Soon Gabriel was snuggling up to Sam every night, no longer worried about his welcome as those strong arms wrapped around him.

 

What started as a game, as a way to grab Sam’s attention, soon turned into their code. All he needed to do was use one of their nicknames, and Gabriel could let himself go, could let Sam take care of him. He may not be able to sit the next day, but it was the best way to learn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
